


Calum and Michael -Play With Me

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Panties, Rimming, Top Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ashton is pissed off at Luke and they end up making out on the couch with their hands down each others pants while porn is playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum and Michael -Play With Me

Luke is driving home quickly probably breaking a few laws in the process, but he doesn't care. He's excited. He's worked all day and now he gets to come home and watch the sixth tape. He's been so distracted by the thought of it he almost ran over his coworker this morning. He smiles big when he pulls in the driveway. He gets out, slams the car door, and goes inside. He doesn't bother locking the door and he just goes in and kicks off his shoes. He takes off his jacket and sets it on a chair along with his tie. He quickly unbuttons the shirt and pants and tosses them by the couch until he's just in boxers, a tank top, and socks. He goes over to the tapes and finds the sixth one. 

Calum and Michael -Play With Me

He puts it in and lays on the couch putting a pillow under his head. Calum is setting up a camera and Michael is laying on the bed with a book in front of him concentrating on only that. He didn't seem to notice Calum. He was wearing a white T-shirt, red panties, and white stockings. Calum was wearing some sweat pants and a dark gray T-shirt. Calum jumped on the bed next to Michael. 

"Play with me, Mikey."

"Can't. I'm reading." 

"Please?"

"No, Cal." 

Calum pouted and laid his head on top of Michael's book. 

"Come on, I'm bored. Play with me." 

"Go ask Ashton to play with you," he sighed. 

"Daddy's busy. I don't want to play with him anyway. I want to play with you," he said sitting up and smiling. 

"Go away, Calum," he sighed turning the page. 

Calum pouted and laid next to Michael looking up at the ceiling. 

"Play with me," he groaned. 

"No." 

"You never want to play with me anymore now that daddy fucks you." 

Michael sighed and closed the book. He looks at him. 

"Look, even if I wanted to we can't. You know Ashton gets mad when we don't ask him." 

"Then we just don't tell him," Calum smiled. 

"Aww, daddy's little princess is going to keep secrets from him?"

"Shut up," he said. 

"Make me." 

Calum was on top of him instantly. 

"So, will you play with me, Mikey?"

"Sure. I guess we just wont let him see this one. What did you have in mind," he asked. 

Calum kissed him but Michael quickly pushed him back. 

"I don't do boyfriend sex, you know that." 

"Believe me, I don't plan on giving it to you. I wanna do something with my tongue," he said sitting up. 

"Oh, okay," Michael said.

Calum kissed him and Michael slid his hands down the sweatpants and began rubbing him through the front of his underwear until Calum stopped him. 

"No," he smiled. 

"What? You don't want a blowjob?"

"I wanna do something else," he said as if what he wanted to do was obvious.

"Like what," Michael asked. 

Calum didn't waste time and quickly flipped him onto his stomach. 

"Oh, I get what you want now," Michael laughed. 

Michael's shirt rose and exposed most of his back. Calum kissed down his spine and hooked his fingers in the sides of the red underwear. Once the underwear was down to his ankles Calum looked at him. Luke didn't know what was going on so he sat there confused for a minute until Calum rested his hands at the top of Michael's ass and spread his cheeks. Luke sat up and cocked his head to the side. Calum gave a slow lick making Michael bite his lip and grab the blanket underneath him. Luke went wide eyed. Calum circled his tongue around Michael's tight hole. Michael's moans were different this time. They were high pitched and girly. Michael had never made noises like this. Luke liked it. They sounded like what Calum was doing was very pleasurable. Each moan went straight to Luke's groin and he was beginning to get hard. 

"I see that you've taken a liking to my slut," Ashton's voice said. 

Luke looked at the video before realizing the noise came from behind him. He turned seeing Ashton smiling at him before walking around the couch to sit next right beside him. His eyes were on the screen while Luke's were looking at him like a deer in headlights. 

"This is all you can do though. You only get to watch him. Nothing more," Ashton smiled. 

"I've already fucked him, he was really good too," Luke said focusing on the TV. 

"Probably. Mikey tends to get slutty with guys he likes. So, what did you do? Spank him? Whip him? You must've done something he liked he keeps asking if he can come over." 

"I just fucked him like he was my boyfriend. It was what he wanted," he said. 

"What," Ashton asked losing his smile.

"What," Luke asked. 

"He told you to fuck him like he was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it was nice." 

"Stay away from what's mine," he said grabbing Luke's arm. 

Luke laughed, "he isn't yours." 

"Yes, he is, and you better stay away from him."

"Or else what?" 

"I'll make you my little bitch," he said glaring at him. 

Luke turned to look at him with a smile, "I'd like to see you try, daddy." 

Ashton's hand let go of his arm and immediately went down Luke's underwear to grab his cock. Luke groaned and they were looking at each other now. The sound of Calum and Michael moaning could be heard but they mostly tuned it out. Luke unbuttoned Ashton's pants and slid his hand down his underwear. He grabbed his cock realizing Ashton was rock hard. 

"Let go," Ashton growled. 

"Isn't this what you wanted? Me to be your little bitch," he asked moving his hand. 

"Fuck," Ashton breathed. 

Ashton began moving his hand and they weren't even watching the tape now. They were just jerking each other off and glaring at each other while moaning. 

Ashton moaned, "fuck you." 

"You want me to," Luke asked not knowing where that came from. 

"No. Shit," he breathed. 

"I'll fuck you if you want me to."

"Shut the fuck up and fucking kiss me." 

Luke kissed him and let Ashton dominate the kiss. He didn't feel like fighting for it. Ashton wasn't moving his hand now. It was as if he went into his own little world, a world where he was kissing Luke and getting a hand job, not a bad world at all if you ask Ashton. Luke pulled back looking a little annoyed. 

"You gonna help me out, or are you just going to sit there and moan?"

Ashton's hand moved expertly on Luke. He let out a groan and Ashton smiled not stopping. 

"You like it, don't you?" 

"Nobody can hate a hand job no matter how second-rate it is." 

"Second-rate," he asked laughing, "you're really asking for it aren't you?" 

"If I am are you going to give it to me," Luke asked focusing on the TV. 

His thumb slid over the tip of Ashton's cock. It was already wet, this caused him to smile because now he knew what Ashton wanted.

"Look at me," Ashton growled. 

"I have better things to look at," Luke said circling his thumb. 

Ashton groaned and was starting to get pissed off. He let go of Luke's cock and pulled Luke's hand out of his pants before pushing Luke back against the couch. Ashton moved on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. 

"When I tell you to look at me I want you to fucking look at me." 

"Last time I checked I wasn't yours and you don't control me." 

"Oh if I did I-"

"You'd what," Luke asked smiling. 

He was amused that Ashton could get this angry. Luke was looking up at him though. Ashton's eyes weren't looking away from him. Their hips were pressed together and Luke was tempted to move, but he decided to wait. 

"I'd wipe that smug look right off your fucking face." 

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." 

Luke moved his hips against Ashton's. 

"I really fucking hate you," he said. 

"Prove it," Luke smiled.

Ashton groaned before kissing him hard and slipping his hand down Luke's underwear. For some reason he was really turned on by someone not listening to him. Ashton moved to his neck and began sucking on his neck softly until Luke cleared his throat. Ashton pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sorry, I don't do boyfriend stuff with anyone but Michael."

"No boyfriend stuff, huh? Fine, but I'm in charge." 

"Says who?" 

"Me," he growled against Luke's skin.

Luke laughed, "shut up and jerk me off already. I'm tired of hearing your voice." 

"God I fucking hate you," Ashton said looking at him. 

Luke made a kissy face at him and bit his lip when Ashton started jerking him off. Ashton was still on top of him, his mouth at Luke's ear and his hand down Luke's pants touching him and making moans escape his lips. Ashton was panting in his ear. Luke wasn't even touching him, he was just grinding his jeans against Luke's hip. 

A loud and obnoxious ringtone began playing and Luke grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and answered it. 

"Hey," he breathed. 

"Hey, have you seen Ashton," Calum asked. 

"No," he lied. 

"Okay, I'll try calling him later. His phone isn't working. Oh, Michael wants to talk to you," he said handing the phone to Michael. 

"Hey," Michael said in a seductive voice. 

"I love it when you use that voice," Luke said. 

"Oh really? I'll be sure to use it more often, what are you doing?"

Luke looked down at Ashton's hand still working on him. 

"Nothing. Why? You wanna come over?" 

"I was thinking about it." 

"Well, I definitely wouldn't mind if you were here." 

Ashton's hand tightened around Luke's cock and he groaned. Luke glared at him and Ashton shook his head at him. 

"Do not invite him over," he whispered. 

"Wanna stay the night," Luke asked smiling when he saw Ashton's reaction. 

"Yeah. Sure. I guess I can tell Ashton that I wanted to work overtime," Michael said with an obvious smile. 

"Great. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll wear something extra special tonight, I promise." 

"Mmm, alright. I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah, definitely. See you soon." 

"You too," he said. 

Michael hung up and he dropped his phone focusing on Ashton. He kissed him hard and sat up quickly. 

"You should have listened to me," Ashton said stopping just before Luke was about to cum. 

"If you aren't going to get me off you might as well get out. I'm in the middle of something," he said pointing to the screen. 

Calum was still tongue fucking Michael and Michael was moaning and grabbing at the blanket underneath him. Luke then realized when he said it he was being too harsh. Ashton was one of his best friends. Maybe he should try being a little nice. He sat closer to Ashton. 

"Look at them," he said watching Ashton's eyes focus on the screen.

"Aren't they pretty? I get that you don't want to share, but they like sharing. They really, really like sharing," he said slipping his hand down Ashton's pants again. 

He let out a sigh when Luke's fingers wrapped around him. He lifted Luke's shirt and slipped his hand down the underwear jerking him off too. 

"We can share, can't we? I don't want to fight with you, Ash. Come on. Wouldn't it be fun? We could find out more stuff that they like," he said in breath. 

"I already know what they like," he said. 

"You don't know what Michael likes when he asks to be fucked like a boyfriend." 

"He never lets me do that," he said getting upset. 

"He wants different things, Ash. He needs you to spank him. He needs you to punish him. He just needs me to reward him. I'm not good at punishing, but you are," Luke breathed in his ear. 

"I am," he said. 

"Then don't be upset because he wants both." 

"Fine. I'll share," he said as Luke gave the head of his cock another slow swipe. 

Luke turned his chin for him to look at him. He kissed him hard and they rocked against each others hands for a few minutes breathing in between kisses. The room was filled with Michael and Calum's moans, but you could barely hear it over the sound of Ashton and Luke groaning and panting. Luke bit Ashton's lip softly pulling at it until he tilted his head back. Ashton kissed at his neck before he came all over Luke's hand. After rocking a little more Luke came hard. They breathed heavily for a little while until they shared one final kiss. 

"Don't keep him too long, I want to punish him for lying later." 

"Don't be too rough with him. I need him to be able to walk." 

"Fine. I don't know if Calum is into sharing. I'll figure it out later. I should get going. Michael will be here any minute." 

"Is there anything else I needed to do before you go," Luke asked.

"You can get your hand off my dick and I can get mine out of your pants."

"I'm not wearing pants," he smiled. 

"You know what I mean, asshole."

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry," Luke laughed. 

"I'll fuck you later." 

"I'll let you fuck me when I can fuck you." 

"Maybe another time."

"Maybe."

Ashton left and Luke was looking back at the screen now. Calum was leaning over Michael's body. His cock inside him and his lips at Michael's ear panting while his fingers were grabbing at Michael's hair. 

"Mmm, Cal, I'm going to cum," he moaned. 

"Already? I haven't even touched your cock yet." 

"I want you to cum in me. I need you to," he said panting hard. 

"Only if you say my name." 

"Cal," he breathed. 

"That's not what I want," Calum said pulling his hair harder. 

"Cal, please cum in me, I need you to-"

"Say my name, Mikey or I'll stop." 

"No, don't stop," he moaned. 

"Are you gonna say it? I'll cum in your ass just the way you like if you say my name the way you used to." 

Michael smiled and bit his lip letting Calum keep fucking him at a nice pace. 

"Calum," he moaned. 

"Again," Calum breathed. 

"Calum," he said smiling when he said it. 

"One more time and tell me how much you want it," Calum said before biting his lip. 

"I want you to cum in me so bad, Calum. I need it. Please?" 

Calum groaned and came in him hard inside Michael. Michael let out a long moan and came hard once Calum released inside him. Calum pulled out and turned him over so he could look at Michael's face. 

"Thanks for playing with me, Mikey." 

"I promise I'll try to make time for you, Cal," he said smiling up at him. 

"Good. I really missed fucking you," he said leaning down and giving Michael a peck on the lips. 

"You and me both."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this wasn't posted last week but I had stuff going on. I'm going to try and add a new one every few days.


End file.
